Silently Broken
by Bishounenchaser
Summary: In where there is a broken Angelina, and a guilty Fred, and everything comes to a breaking point and realization.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, if I did some of the events that have taken place would have a completely different.

A/N: My Second HP fic. This one is a bit longer than my other one and the length in ths fics will probably grow as I become more comfortable writing HP fics. Again, reviews and critics are welcomed.

_

* * *

_

_C__an you forgive me again? _

_I don't know what I said _

_But I didn't mean to hurt you_

_I heard the words come out _

_I felt that I would die _

_It hurts so much to hurt you _

_Then you look at me _

_Y__ou're not shouting anymore _

_You're silently broken_

_Forgive Me, Evanescence _

Fred Weasley always considered himself highly aware of his surrounds. He would have to be with all the sneaking he did and to not been caught. He also prided himself on being able to pick up other's emotions, though no one would agree with this as he played tricks on them regardless. However, they were not mean-spirited in anyway, they were meant to be a pick me up and normally did the job.

It seemed now, though, that his skill at picking up emotions had failed him. Or perhaps he had just been numb to it as he grew older. It didn't matter in the past, but now, as this girl stood before him looking at him with the weariest eyes, he found it did matter. It mattered a lot.

What started as a casual fling had turned, or was from the beginning, into something more. More than he intended, faster than he imagined. For some reason, they continued to play this game with each other. He would be found in the arms of another girl, she would become jealous. She would be flirting with another guy, and he would lose his mind. Then they would argue, say some hurtful things, go out on their own, come back together, apologize, and fall back into the game. Never falling out, never getting anywhere.

Until now.

So now they were here. Fred was speechless, for once, and Angelina was looking far from her usual strong self after a usual argument with unusual words.

"Why do you do this to me?" Angelina whispered.

He felt such sharp pain in his chest that he lifted his hand and placed it there, not from her words but from the tone. Never had he heard Angelina sound so defeated and broken. This couldn't be his Angelina, his beautiful Amazon who feared nothing and let anything bring her down. Well, almost anything. Never had he realized how much he affected her, nor did he realize how much she affected him.

"Angelina…" his words sounded weak to his ears and he hated it, "I'm sorry."

It seemed like he was always sorry. He would say sorry then return and do the same things over and over again, and she would forgive him. Not because of their affair but because they were true friends, the best of. Hearing the words now though, he was beginning to hate them himself. What kind of person had he turned into to play with someone's feelings? He was no better than that bloody Malfoy. The thought made him sick to his stomach. Had he always been like this? Had he just not recognize it? Looking back, he realized it had.

Yet Angelina…Angelina stuck around regardless. Something she didn't have to do but chose to because they were friends…more than friends. Fred knew he held Angelina on a high plateau in his mind, right next to his mother and Ginny. She was the only female to ever reach that high. So why, thinking back on her question, why did he do what he did to her? Why not the other girls he ran around with who were worthless compared to Angelina. Why the one girl he actually cared about?

Deep down, he knew the answer. He just didn't acknowledge it. He couldn't run from it anymore however, and it found it's way from the depths of his being bubbling forth to his mouth until the words spilled out for all to hear, including himself.

"I'm…afraid."

There it was. He was afraid. Afraid that she was the one for him, afraid of the relationship they could have, afraid of her, afraid of him, afraid of the things that could come, afraid of breaking her heart…afraid of having his own heart broken. But looking into her eyes at that moment, he knew his heart was already breaking, of his own accord. He put that look into her eyes. He couldn't help but wonder what his own eyes looked like.

"And I'm not?" Angelina replied, diverting her gaze to the ground making him want to lift her chin to look at him once more, "I'm bloody terrified, Fred, but I'm willing to take that chance, with you."

He failed to respond causing Angelina to look even more downtrodden and the pain in his chest came once more. Why couldn't he say something, anything, to ease that look in her face, to see her smile once more? Was he willing to take that chance? Willing to risk all he had built up around himself? Was she worth it? Of course she was. Fred knew that if she asked he would hex the entire Slytherin quidditch team without a second thought. If she was willing then…

"Angelina…Angel, look at me."

It looked as though she was holding back tears and vainly attempted to destroy all traces of them before she looked at him once more. He placed both his hands on each side of her cheek, stepping closer and resting his forehead against her own closing his eyes.

"If you're willing, I'll take that chance with you."

When he opened his eyes, once more he felt something in his chest, this time however it wasn't from pain. The look in Angelina's eyes made him feel like he had just gotten a Firebolt for Christmas, it was worth it and so much more. Tilting her head up a bit more, he gently pressed his lips against her own. Angelina jumped foreword, pressing her mouth against his even harder, wrapping her arms around his neck. This caused him to smile against her mouth, hands trailing down and resting on her hips.

"About time you came around," she muttered when they parted, a small smile playing upon her lips.

Fred chuckled, drawing her close once more.

"Well how about I make up for lost time, then?"

And he did, capturing her lips once more with enough love between them to make their hearts soar.

_And you forgive me again_

_You're my one true friend _

_And I never meant to hurt you... _


End file.
